La Petite Ballerina
La Petite Ballerina is a one-time character who appeared in the holiday film, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale. She first appeared when Jerry is magically granted his wish to dance one Christmas Eve Night and the toys come to life, whisking Jerry and his baby nephew Tuffy off to a enchanted kingdom, where she danced with him upon their first meeting and she, Jerry and the toys enjoyed an nice welcoming dinner until the alley cats lead by Jerry's arch-nemesis, Tom Cat, who serves as the captain of the guards for the the evil Cat King, suddenly came crashing the party and capturing all the toys. Jerry, along with a horse named Nelly and a Christmas ornament elf named Paulie tried to put a stop to this, but they were shot out of a cannon named Tom, and La Petite Ballerina was later imprisoned in a birdcage by Tom, and brought to the castle to the Cat, where he simply asks her to dance for him, but she shoots him down. When Tuffy arrives with a string of keys to set her free, she tells the young mouse to go warn Jerry about Tom and his army of alley cats who are out to stop him and his friends from reaching the star to the Toymaker while she frees herself. She manages to distract the Cat King and keep him busy with the string of keys long enough for Jerry and his friends to reach the star and the toymaker. Later in the film, La Petite Ballerina leads all the captured toys against the army of cats into rebellion during the battle. The battle is won, however, she and Jerry are nearly crushed by a falling backdrop, but Nelly sacrifices herself to save them, taking the impact herself. She dies from the injuries, causing Jerry, Tuffy and the toys to mourn for her. Quotes Gallery Le Petite Ballerina kidnapped.jpg Jerry mouse with la petite ballerins.jpeg Le Petite Ballerina and Jerry.jpeg Le Petite Ballerina held prisoner by the Cat King.jpeg|La Petite Ballerina held prisoner by the King of the Cats T&J: a nutcracker tale: la petite ballerina facing lackey.jpeg T&j: a Nutcracker tale - La petite ballerina comes to life.jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale - la petite ballerina's heroic scowl.png|La Petite Ballerina's heroic scowl T&J: a nutcracker tale - La Petite Ballerina glaring angrily at the Cat King.jpeg|La Petite Ballerina glaring angrily at the Cat King T&J: a nutcracker tale - la petite ballerina shocked face.jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale: Jerry and la petite ballerina happy ending.jpeg T&J: a Nutcracker Tale - Jerry's first dance.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - la petite ballerina facing the alley cats and the cat King .jpeg|La Petite Ballerina facing the King of the Cats La petite ballerina imprisoned by Tom.jpeg|La Petite Ballerina imprisoned by Tom La petite ballerina being held prisoner by the king of cats.jpeg La petite ballerina shocked look.jpeg Jerry's party getting crashed by a group of alley cats.jpeg|La Petite Ballerina with Jerry and the toys when the cats begin raiding the feast Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong, who voices Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls *It is possible that she is based on the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcraker Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Freedom Fighters